Nada ha cambiado
by Hayashi Nao
Summary: Aprovechando la reunión después del partido entre sus equipos, Miyuki decide aclarar ese pequeño accidente que los había separado, y así recuperar su relación. Pareja AtSumi (Atsushi Miyuki x Sumiaki Iwashimusu).


**Título** : Nada ha cambiado

 **Resumen:** Aprovechando la reunión después del partido entre sus equipos, Miyuki decide aclarar ese pequeño accidente que los había separado, y así recuperar su relación.

 **Anime/Manga:** All out

 **Mangaka:** Amase Shiori.

 **Pareja:** AtSumi (Atsushi Miyuki x Sumiaki Iwashimizu)

 **Ficker:** Hayashi Nao _!_

* * *

Sus cabellos rubios destacaban bastante en medio de los demás, no por el color, si no por su un metro con noventa centímetros, que intentaba disimular encorvándose, aunque eso era realmente inútil. Se le podía ver tambaleándose por el gran salón, en medio del motón de chicos y chicas, con su vasito de bebida, intentando no ser una molestia.

Todo aquello era demasiado agradable. El bullicio entre todos, los viejos y los nuevos amigos. Después de todo, de eso se trataba el tercer tiempo,* el momento en el que se volvían un gran grupo de camaradas. Aunque unos fuesen alumnos de una prestigiosa escuela privada, y los otros de una humilde preparatoria particular, después de la batalla que habían librado en el campo, no tenían ningún tipo de reproche entre ellos, al contrario, se llevaban muy bien los de la privada Keijo con los de la pública Jinko, ya que el juego los había hermanado.

A Iwashimizu Sumiaki ya varios se le habían acercado para decirle más o menos lo mismo, que era muy alto, y que había jugado bien, comentarios que lo hacían temblar y sonrojarse, pues venían de otros casi igual de altos que él y, sobre todo, mucho mejores jugadores. Aun así les respondía con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrosadas, tratando de integrarse al grupo en general.

Sonreía nervioso a todos, disfrutando de la convivencia ajena. Esa clase de compañerismo era parte del espíritu del rugby, y era a lo que se refería cuando decía que "el rugby era divertido". Comenzaba a sentirse parte de aquella pequeña fiesta, cuando una voz le llamó por su nombre, más que ninguna otra le aceleraba el corazón, poniéndolo nervioso, temblando como gelatina mal hecha volteó a ver a su amigo que le pidió alejarse de los demás para poder conversar a gusto.

‒¡Me da mucho gusto que sigas jugando al rugby, Sumiaki!

Le dijo muy campante su pequeño amigo, y a él se le sonrojaron hasta las orejas de felicidad. Había pasado meses terribles después de salir de la secundaria, pensando en la lesión de Miyuki, pero ahora lo tenía delante suyo, jaloneándolo por todo el salón para que le presentase a sus nuevos amigos, y pidiendo números y correos de varios. Así que hizo acopió de fuerza para responderle con una sonrisa para corresponder su esfuerzo.

A diferencia del tímido Sumiaki, Atsushi Miyuki era un cínico y muy abierto. Iba de uno en uno con los nuevos compañeros del rubio para presentarse, prestando especial atención en el pequeño Gion, que parecía ser el nuevo mejor amigo de Sumiaki. Aunque todo el arguende fuera una mera estrategia para obtener la información necesaria, su actitud desenfrenada disimulaba muy bien sus verdaderas intenciones con aquellos interrogatorios, y sobre todo con la dirección que llevaba al seguir arrastrando con el más alto.

Sin darse cuenta, Sumiaki había sido arrastrado por el más pequeño fuera del salón, hasta los vestidores. La estrategia había sido tan eficaz que nadie los había notado al salirse.

‒Miyuki… Miyuki-kun… ‒murmuraba temeroso el rubio, mientras miraba con nerviosismo como éste cerraba la puerta con llave, para luego encararlo.

‒Ahora sí podremos hablar tranquilos.

La sonrisa de Miyuki había desaparecido, sus ojos oscuros estaban puestos en los castaños de su amigo que acababa de rendirse con un profundo suspiro.

‒De verdad me alegra que sigas jugando… eso solo significa que podré volver a verte, y que seguiremos enfrentándonos.

Las palabras del pelinegro lo tranquilizaron, pero no podía dejar de sentir calor en su rostro, estaba seguro de estar sonrojado, y sonriendo como idiota, los descontrolados latidos de su corazón no podían parar.

‒No podía dejarlo, después de todo… es muy divertido… pero

De nuevo su mirada decayó, su sonrisa se transformó en una mueca triste. Y sus brazos se aferraron a su propio cuerpo, intentando protegerse a sí mismo. Su mundo, y él, se hicieron pequeñitos, pero aún ese reducido espacio, había un inmenso dolor con el que no podía más. Sus lágrimas se desbordaron, impactando a Miyuki.

‒Pero… creí que jamás podría volver a jugar.

Los orbes castaños trataron de enfocar a las negras, aunque las lágrimas le hacían estorbo, pudo ver a la persona que más quería enfadado. Y todo eso solo aumentaba su dolor.

‒¿Y cómo crees que me sentí yo?… Después del último partido, desapareciste.

Poco a poco el rostro de Miyuki se transformó también en llanto.

‒Mi brazo sanó, pero mi corazón estaba roto…

‒Perdón… ‒musitó el más alto, se limpió las lágrimas y la nariz con las manos‒ lo admito, fui un cobarde que huyó, pero… ¡Entiéndeme!

‒¿Qué debo entender?! ‒respondió con furia el pelinegro‒ ¿Qué con mi brazo también se rompieron tus sentimientos por mí?

También secó sus lágrimas, desvió la mirada, y se tranquilizó. Sabía que acababa de herir a la persona más importante para él… y entonces lo comprendió un poco mejor.

‒Perdona Sumi… yo, yo no quería decirte eso.

Iwashimizu no podía dejar de llorar, llevaba tanto tiempo con esos sentimientos atorados en su garganta, queriendo gritarlos, que ahora que habían logrado salir ya no podía pararlos.

‒Creí… creí que había roto tus sueños, que había acabado con ellos. Me sentía un monstruo, y no podía verte a la cara, no fue fácil para mí. De hecho, fue horrible, todos estos meses han sido una tortura para mí, todo me hería, mis sentimientos por ti, el haberte lastimado física y emocionalmente… nuestros sueños rotos.

Para cuando terminó se sentía tan liberado que fue vergonzoso, e intento salir del lugar, pero la puerta cerrada se lo impidió. Ahora fue el turno de Miyuki.

‒Ahora lo sé ‒comentó con tristeza, agachando la cabeza‒ yo tampoco fui capaz de pensar en lo que tú sentías, pero quiero que sepas que nada de eso me hirió tanto como lo que vi hoy… me sentí celoso, aún lo estoy, pero te recuerdo que aún eres mi novio.

Sumiaki dio la vuelta al escuchar aquello, y Miyuki le saltó encima, colgándose de su cuello y robándole un pequeño beso a los labios del rubio.

‒Aún eres mío ‒murmuró‒ pero estoy muy celoso de ese tipo ¿es tu nuevo novio?

‒¡¿Qué?! ‒ su impresión fue más fuerte de lo que pudo controlar, y ese grito lo evidenció‒ ¿a quién te refieres?

Aún más allá de sus pensamientos, su cuerpo había reaccionado, abrazando de inmediato al más bajo, rodeándole la cintura, aunque sus largos brazos llegaban un poco más bajo sin querer.

‒A ese tal Gion, ¿por qué crees que le entrevistado más a que ninguno? Así que te gustamos bajitos y de cabello oscuro…

‒¿Qué?! ¡No! No es eso… él… él solo me recordó lo que tú me enseñaste ‒confesó el rubio con su rostro ruborizado‒ nunca podré cambiar eso, eres tú él que hace latir mi corazón de esta forma, tú y nadie más, Atsushi.

La sonrisa inocente de Sumiaki derritió cualquier duda en Miyuki, junto a su corazón. Se apretujó más a él, logrando acorralarlo contra la puerta para besarlo. Primero suave, probando de nuevo sus labios, y luego con un poco más de pasión, hasta que logró entrar en su boca. Sus cuerpos se pegaron, el calor aumentaba con facilidad, y un suave gemido escapó de la voz del más alto. Provocando que Miyuki sonriera con picardía. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el pecho ajeno, hasta llegar a la entrepierna y juguetear con roces ahí, hasta que el más alto impuso distancia con un fuerte empujón.

‒¡No!... Aquí no podemos hacerlo, aparte… recuerda que sigo ‒Miyuki esperaba con cinismo la confesión del rubio, disfrutando de su turbación, de su rostro por completo sonrojado‒ yo sigo… sigo siendo virgen.

‒Unm… tienes razón, para nuestra primera vez, los vestidores llenos de las apestosas camisetas de los demás no es el lugar más romántico, te prometo pagar una habitación de hotel, pero será cuando ustedes nos ganen un partido ‒le guiñó un ojo y luego volvió a colgarse de su cuello para besarlo.

Sonrojado hasta las orejas, le correspondió aquel beso que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando, y que de a poco iba ayudando a cicatrizar todas sus heridas.

Para cuando volvieron a la fiesta varios ya se habían ido, y al parecer los pocos que quedaban solo esperaban que apareciera Miyuki con la llave para llevarse sus cosas. Por suerte estaban tan ansiosos que nadie les dijo nada por andar juntos y a escondidas tanto tiempo. Se despidieron como buenos amigos, y todos regresaron alegres a sus casas, en especial ellos que habían logrado salvar su relación.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

*Así se le llama a la reunión de los jugadores de ambos equipos después del partido. Esto se ve mejor en el capítulo 9.5 del manga, mismo que no fue animado (me pierdes MADHOUSE, me pierdes), y mismo en el que me he inspirado para el fic, casi se le pude considerar un AU.

* * *

Espero que les guste, y puedan dejarme algún comentario.


End file.
